sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Revolution
Revolution is the eleventh episode of the second season of Sandguardians and the twenty-seventh overall. Plot At the location of Seal's old laboratory, two ONC guards, Diablo and Jeremy, discuss why they are guarding the facility and their purpose of being affiliated with the ONC. Jeremy tells Diablo that they are guarding the facility because it was previously used for research until it was shut down. Diablo looks further into this theory and believes that the ONC aren't telling them everything. He then speculates that the ONC may be the bad guys, which shocks Jeremy. Out in the distance, Seal and Nash spy on the two soldiers from afar. Seal leaves to get Dax and Jason prepared but Nash stops him, feeling unsure about the plan. After Nash explains her concerns, Seal becomes angered and storms off, determined to find McGrath himself. Seal approaches Dax and Jason to tell them about the plan, but Nash intercepts and explains the plan with Seal. Suddenly, Jason spots one soldier exiting the facility, making Seal and Nash anxious at the belief that more guards reside inside. Nash then decides to split up, with her and Seal acting as a distraction while Dax and Jason enter the building through a side hill. The others agree with her plan and Nash asks for Dax's Assault rifle. Back at the facility, Diablo gets the feeling of trouble approaching and informs Jeremy about it. Meanwhile, Dax scopes the building until Seal radios him. Seal makes sure that he and Jason are in position and Dax assures him that they are. As Seal signs off, Jason asks Dax if Nash thinks he is a bad fighter, in which Dax jokingly answers that she probably thinks he is, after his incident at the desert. Jason then becomes angry and yells at Dax for preventing him from obtaining redemption. Dax apologizes and asks if Jason is fond of Nash, but Jason quickly declines. As the two continue to butt heads, Nash radios them to get focused. At the facility, Diablo spots Seal and Nash quickly approaching the building, guns blazing. As a result, Diablo and Jeremy head for their turrets and begin firing back at the two Guardians. With the two guards distracted, Dax and Jason run up the hill, eliminate the third ONC guard, and enter the facility. Back outside, Nash and Seal successfully manage to kill Diablo and Jeremy and enter the building as well. With no guards inside, the team scope the area. Dax uses the opportunity to apologize to Jason, in which Jason forgives him. Soon afterwards, the two are alarmed by Nash's yelling and approach her. Nash tells the two that they are in the wrong facility, in which Seal steps in and explains that his laboratory was stationed at the base opposite of their location. With more guards possibly closing in on them, Nash huddles the group together for a "plan B". Characters Guardians *Seal *Nash *Jason *Dax ONC *Jeremy *Diablo Transcripts *'' '' *'' ("Assemble")'' Music *''"Firebrand"'' by Kevin MacLeod *''"Showdown"'' by Kevin MacLeod Trivia *This episode introduces GoldFlareon as the voice of Nash. *The introduction of the ONC guards at the beginning of the episode is a reference to the beginning of the first episode of Red vs. Blue. *Dax saying "Showtime." at 5:02 is a reference to the 2004 animated film The Incredibles, where Mr. Incredible says the same statement. *This episode was originally entitled, Assemble, and was later entitled, Revolt! Watch the Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2